


Another present

by Sebastians_senpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Deepthroating, Hickeys, Kisses, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Rimming, Top Oikawa Tooru, happy birthday oikawa, its sexy times then a cute flashback chapter of fluffiness, oikawasbirthday, seme Oikawa, uke iwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastians_senpai/pseuds/Sebastians_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi's mouth was good for three things:</p>
<p>1)Shouting at Oikawa<br/>2)Holding a grand total of 26 marshmallows during a game of Chubby bunnies<br/>and <br/>3) Worshiping every part of Oikawa's body until he screamed. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The late Oikawa birthday fic nobody actually asked me to write, but I wanted to so here u go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another present

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE SINNED

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa gasped, staring at his room. Iwaizumi had decked the full thing out, with fairy lights twisted round the room, the curtains drawn, candles lighted on the windowsill and a single rose on the bed. He could see now why Iwaizumi had left the group dinner with Makki and Mattsun early, and he looked round in wonder. "So this is why you left."

"Happy birthday, Oikawa." He murmured, picking up the rose and passing it into Tooru's palm, before moving his hands to the other boy's waist and pulling him closer.

Oikawa looked down and bit back his smile, slotting his lips against Iwaizumi's. They kissed softly and slowly, almost lazily in how languid it was, but it was enough to bring a sigh from his lips. He wound his arms around Iwaizumi's neck and pulled him closer, skimming his tongue along Iwaizumi's bottom lip. He slipped his tongue in when they parted, gently pushing it against Hajime's, drinking in the little groan he always let out whenever they kissed. 

Iwaizumi's hands dipped to his hips and he held tightly, pulling them closer together before grinding down, a spark of interest shooting through his body. Oikawa shuddered beneath him as lifted his hips, rutting them against Iwaizumi's as his member grew harder. Hajime broke from the kiss, but before Oikawa could say anything, he spoke. "I want to do something for you."

"What?" Tooru said softly, still very much aware of how closely he was pressed to Iwaizumi, heat prickling at his skin. 

"It's easier just to do it." He murmured quietly, before taking Oikawa by the hand and pulling him to the centre of the room. 

His hands flitted to the collar of Oikawa's shirt and he unbuttoned it slowly, following the trail all the way down until Oikawa's shirt was hanging loosely, flashing him a slither of the muscled torso Iwaizumi adored. He sucked in a breath and pushed it off Oikawa's shoulders, the fabric hitting the floor quietly. Tooru watched him the full time, shivering slightly as Hajime's hands slid down his chest, rubbing against his nipples as they made their way down- he'd always been sensitive. Iwaizumi's hands found the belt buckle, and he undid it just as slowly, his fingers then popping the button of Oikawa's impossibly tight jeans with little effort. Sinking to his knees, Iwaizumi took the jeans in his hands and wound them down, feeling Oikawa slip a hand into his hair as he lifted his legs to help Iwaizumi pull the garment off. 

Now just standing in his boxers, Oikawa was aware of how hard he was, straining against the fabric of his underwear, Iwaizumi's face impossibly close. He felt Iwaizumi lift his mouth to the fabric, trailing kisses and blowing hot air through it, and Oikawa gasped, rocking his hips slightly. "Iwa-chan..."

Iwaizumi stood up with a sultry gaze and pushed Oikawa back onto the bed, ignoring the other boy's yelp of surprise. He settled himself in between Oikawa's legs, effectively spreading them, and gave a half smile. "Tonight is all about you." Before Oikawa could open his mouth to speak, Iwaizumi captured his lips in a kiss, sliding his hands along his boyfriend's body. He felt Tooru wine beneath him, trying to grind his hips around Iwaizumi's, and pulled back, voice a whisper. "Patience."

When Oikawa nodded and slipped a hand back into Iwaizumi's hair, he brought himself back to Tooru's lips, kissing him so deeply that Tooru felt he was stealing every gasp he made, drinking him in until his head was spinning. Iwaizumi snagged Oikawa's lip in his teeth and nipped, before moving down and settling on his neck. He peppered the soft skin with kisses, soft open mouth ones with his tongue swiping across the skin gently. Without warning, he scraped his teeth along the skin and bit in, easing the pain with a swipe of his tongue. He marked all down Oikawa's throat, colouring that pale skin with blossoms of red and purple, his own need growing at every whimper Oikawa made.

He could hear the taller boy whisper his name, his tapering fingers wrapped tightly in Iwaizumi's hair, and liked a stripe from his neck to his chest. He latched onto a nipple, taking it in his mouth and rolling his tongue over the hard nub as he sucked, groaning when Oikawa gasped and bucked his hips. He could feel Tooru's bulge against the pit of his stomach, desperately pressing into Hajime as he searched for release, and Iwaizumi nipped his nipple in response. His fingers nudged at the other one, thumbing it gently, before he moved his mouth to the neglected nub and took it into his mouth, rolling it and sucking it like he had with the other. 

"Hajime, please," Oikawa whined. His body felt as if it was on high alert, responding to every touch of Hajime's hands, melting underneath his lips. Heat was pooling in his stomach, his cock aching with how much it wanted touched. He tried to rut against the harshness of Iwaizumi's torso, grunting when the layers of clothes his boyfriend was wearing halted him. He tugged at them, grunting. 

Unlatching from Oikawa's nipple, Iwaizumi got the jist and yanked his top up over his head. He sat back on his heels and un-popped his button, quickly making work of the jeans and underwear before chucking them on the floor. Oikawa's cock jumped at the sight of a fully naked Iwaizumi, and his own hands flew to his boxers, but they were stopped by one of Iwaizumi's. "Let me."

Reluctantly pulling his hand back, Oikawa chose to thread them back into Hajime's spiky black hair, moaning when those lips kissed all down his chest, stopping to suck and nip at his hipbones. He trailed his tongue along Oikawa's V-line, dancing along the edge of his boxers, and he then gripped the waistband with his teeth, pulling them down to his knees slowly. He held Tooru's eyes the whole time, watching his pale pink tongue dart out to lick at dry lips as his cock sprung free, nestling against his abdomen. It was leaking already, the head a deep red, just waiting to be touched. 

Pulling the boxers off the rest of the way with his hands, Iwaizumi's lips then settled on Oikawa's thighs, laying soft open mouthed kisses against the pale flesh. He nibbled and bit into them, one hands supporting him while the other held Oikawa's quivering thigh back, and eased the sting with a quick slip of his tongue. He marred the once perfect flesh with bite upon bite, marking him with stamps of purple, moving his head closer and closer to Oikawa's erection, but never touching it. 

Oikawa noticed this and grunted, flinging his head back. Sweat dripped down his forehead and down the side of his face, but he didn't bother wiping it away. Precum was dripping onto his abdomen and he hissed, his voice needy. " _Hajime_."

Finally, Iwaizumi shifted his lips to Oikawa's member and laid sloppy kisses against it, getting it as wet as he possibly could. He licked a stripe up the underside of his shaft, delighting in Oikawa's loud moan, before swirling the tip of his tongue round the head. He brought the head to his lips and, without warning, sunk down on it, sucking hard. Oikawa positively keened, his thighs immediately moving to wrap round Iwaizumi's head, but the tan boy still held them apart, forcing him to quiver. He wrapped his tongue around Oikawa's dick, flattening the pad of his tongue against the slit roughly, drawing a full body shiver from the other boy. Drawing back, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Oikawa's dick, Iwaizumi caught Tooru's gaze. "I want you to fuck my face." 

Oikawa had to focus on not cumming as soon as the words left his boyfriend's mouth, and he felt himself twitch in anticipation, a new string of precum dribbling from the tip. "A-are you sure?" 

To answer, Iwaizumi took a deep breath through his nose and sunk down on Oikawa, all the way to the base, his nose brushing the soft skin there-Oikawa had never much liked body hair. He let his jaw slack completely, some spit dribbling out the side of his mouth, but that didn't matter. What _did_ matter was the yelp Oikawa let out, and the few seconds of stillness before his hips lifted, and he thrusted into Iwaizumi's mouth. With a hand on each hip to stop him thrusting too vehemently, Iwaizumi continued to take deep breaths through his nose and keep his mouth slack enough for Oikawa to thrust in at his own pleasure. 

Hands gripped tight in his hair, the tip of Oikawa's dick reaching his throat with every snap of his hips. His jaw was aching, and he had to concentrate on not gagging every time he took Oikawa further; unlike his boyfriend, he actually had a gag reflex that took effort to restrain. None of the pain or discomfort mattered, though, not when Oikawa was panting and groaning, stuttering out Hajime's name like a mantra. It sent shivers down to Hajime's own crotch, which had started to weep in need. Suddenly, Oikawa sat up slightly, his eyes wide. "I-I'm going to-"

Normally, Iwaizumi pulled away before Oikawa came. It wasn't anything against his boyfriend, but he'd never much liked the taste and always had a fear of choking. However, he simply sank lower on Oikawa and sucked with all his might, and then his mouth was filled with the bitter taste of cum. He quickly swallowed it down, trying not to allow it to linger on his tongue, and drew back, spit and cum dribbling from his lip. He wiped it lazily with a hand, casting an eye over Oikawa. He was panting heavily, face flushed and hair sticking to his forehead, legs still shaking. Iwaizumi smirked. "You alright?"

"More than alright." He huffed, taking a deep breath. "Great, actually. But Iwa-chan still needs taking care of-"

Iwaizumi shook his head as Oikawa made his way over, holding up his hand. "Nope, not yet. I'm not done with you yet."

"Eh? You're not?" His eyes widened in surprise. 

"Turn over."

A shudder shot down Oikawa's spine in anticipation and he turned over to lie on his front, a hiss of breath escaping his lips as his his sensitive dick rubbed against the fabric of their bed sheets. Iwaizumi noticed this and slid his hands under Oikawa, hoisting him up slightly by the hips, face stuffed into the pillow, ass in the air. Iwaizumi took a few seconds to enjoy the view, watching Oikawa shiver and clench as he waited. Smiling, Iwaizumi leaned over him and placed kisses on the back of his neck, ever so slightly scraping his teeth along the skin as he made his way down, planting a kiss on each ridge of Oikawa's spine. He worked slowly and leisurely, leading a line of kissed until he was at Tooru's tailbone. Placing his hands on the soft pudge of Oikawa's behind, he massaged each cheek before pulling them apart, and placing a kiss to his hole. 

Oikawa whined, his hips stuttering just a little. Iwaizumi almost laughed at the reaction, but he had a job to do, and focused on that. Carefully, he pressed another kiss to it, then let his tongue trail along the ring of muscle, teasing with soft flicks and rough licks with the pad of his tongue. Then, he slid his tongue into Oikawa, beginning to lap at him with small licks, waiting for him to relax and open up more.

"Oh my God, oh God, Hajime," He keened, panting heavily. His insides were filling with warmth again, his soft dick starting to twitch in interest.

The use of his given name went straight to his dick, and Iwaizumi growled. He thrust his tongue in deeper, ignoring the ache in his jaw again as he worked, licking as much of Oikawa's walls as he could. His boyfriend moaned and shoved his hips back, desperate for more of the pleasure Iwaizumi was giving. With Oikawa's body opening up around him, Iwaizumi licked as deep as he could, and then sucked. At the same time, he let one of his hands leave Oikawa's cheek and flit to his perineum, pressing his knuckle into it with a small amount of pressure. Oikawa shrieked, his fingers gripping the bedsheet as tightly as they could, his hips gyrating in a vain attempt to find something for his now-hard dick to rut against. 

"Fuck me," He groaned, body burning with need. 

Iwaizumi drew back, and the emptiness made Oikawa shiver , his breaths laboured. Hajime reached over to their bedside cabinet, pulling out lube. He flicked the cap open- a sound Oikawa was used to hearing- and grinned. "No."

That made Oikawa sit up straight, and he turned back around to look at Hajime, eyes trailing all over him. His hair was mussed, cock dripping deliciously, painfully swollen and untouched, and his eyes were narrowed and hazy, staring at Oikawa as if there was nothing else in the world he wanted to look at. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean." Iiwaizumi said, pouring lube onto his fingers, warming it up slightly as he rubbed them. "That I'm not fucking you. Tonight, you're fucking me."

Oikawa's breath left him in a gasp, and he stared at Hajime in wonder- he almost _never_ bottomed. "R-really? You mean it?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, reaching behind himself. "No, I'm fingering myself for a giggle."

Oikawa pouted, trying to hide his smile. "Rude, Iwa-chan. But...won't you let me do that?"

In answer, Iwaizumi forced himself to relax as he rubbed around his entrance with his index finger, slippy enough to make it into the first knuckle no problem. He tilted his head back with a breath as he imagined Oikawa filling him just like this, only bigger, better, hotter. His finger slid in the rest of the way and he grunted, nerves on high alert as he began to slide it in and out of himself. Oikawa watched, entranced as Iwaizumi began to whimper with the addition of a second finger. He slid his fingers as fast as he could, the lube making it easier as he teased his walls, feeling a shiver slip through his spine. He curled them, rubbing against his prostate, and a loud moan left his mouth as he lurched forward, pleasure rooting deep in his stomach. He scissored his fingers, wincing only slightly at the stretch, before pulling out, wiping his fingers on the duvet. 

Oikawa watched him with wide eyes, pink tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. "Hajime...that was so hot, you have to do that more often."

Moving to straddle Tooru's thighs, Iwaizumi leaned down and pressed a messy kiss to Oikawa's lips, not even caring whose spit was whose as their tongues brushed against each other. "Pervert."

Before Oikawa could whine, Iwaizumi grabbed the lube and poured some onto his hand, then rubbed it all over Oikawa. He slid his hand up and down the shaft, watching How Oikawa groaned quietly at the action, his chest heaving. He pressed his thumb against the slit just to see him hiss, then lifted himself up, keeping hold of Oikawa's dick to align himself. Oikawa's hands came to settle on his hips, helping to guide him down. Before they joined however, he yelped. "What about a condom?!"

Iwaizumi sighed exasperatedly. "You idiot, do you think if I haven't put one on you by now I was ever going to?"

"So," He gulped, a grin settling on his face. "I get to go bareback?"

Iwaizumi smiled a little at his happiness, nodding. "Yeah."

Then, he sunk down, a quiet hiss leaving his lips as Oikawa stretched him. He knew how much Oikawa liked it when he was tight around him, so he purposely only stretched wit two fingers. Plus, it allowed him to _feel_ Oikawa inside him fully, feel every nip and stretch and burn and ounce of pleasure that he gave. Once the head was in, Iwaizumi managed another half an inch before stopping to breath, letting himself adjust. 

Oikawa closed his eyes, fingers digging into Iwaizumi's hips in an effort not to thrust. "You're so tight, Hajime."

Taking a deep breath, Iwaizumi sunk down further, feeling Oikawa fill up his insides. He still had about two inches left to go, and he could definitely feel the burn, but he welcomed it. Because, at the same time, he could feel his insides pulsing around him, could feel how full Oikawa made him feel, feel every movement of his boyfriend inside him, and he loved it. He moved one hand off Oikawa's chest and moved it to his own, giving his nipple a hard pinch. It sent a shiver down his spine and he jerked back, taking Oikawa down to the base with a shudder. After an agonizing minute, Iwaizumi open his eyes and gyrated his hips. 

"Move." He commanded.

Oikawa did not disappoint. Immediately his hips thrust up, fingers digging into Iwaizumi's hips harshly. He used his grip to slam Hajime back down with every snap of his hips, ripping a deep moan from the smaller boy's lips. His hands found their way to Oikawa's chest where he steadied himself, back arched as Oikawa slammed into him, settling into a rhythm. The only sound in the room was their pants and the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin, but neither of them cared- it was their own personal song. Oikawa's eyes were wide open, drinking in the view, whereas Iwaizumi's were shut tight, his mouth open as a string of groans and grunts left his lips. 

Oikawa sat up and wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi, placing his other one on the bed for balance. He felt Iwaizumi's hands thread into his hair, their foreheads touching and breath mingling as Oikawa slid into him. The new angle allowed him to brush across Iwaizumi's prostate, and he could feel him shiver as a whine left his throat. Purposefully only aiming for it every third of fourth thrust, Oikawa bit his lip harshly as the heat pooled deeply in his stomach, his insides coiling. He knew was close, and that Iwaizumi would be, too, so he reached towards Iwaizumi's cock.

Iwaizumi slapped his hand away and shook his head, breathless. "No. I'm going to cum just from having you inside me tonight."

Oikawa was sure his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he pounded into Iwaizumi with a new found vigor, this time aiming from the prostate with every strike. By the way Iwaizumi's groans got louder and faster, his fingers tightening in Oikawa's hair, Oikawa could see that he was succeeding. His mouth met Hajime's, swallowing each others pants messily as they licked and bit at each other, teeth clashing and saliva dripping as they kissed hungrily. 

It hit Oikawa first, that tight tensing coil in his stomach. He broke away, hips loosing their rhythm and snapping in with more speed that precision. "Hajime, I'm going to cum. I'm going to-"

Hajime ground his hips down on Oikawa, moving them in small circles every time he reached the base. He sunk off all the way to the head, then slammed himself back down, eyes glinting. "Then cum."

Oikawa hunched forward with a loud cry, pleasure overtaking his body as he came hot and heavy into Iwaizumi's ass. He continued to spurt, each wave of his orgasm milked from him by Iwaizumi, who's hand cradled his face as he bounced on Tooru's lap. Thankfully, before he became too overstimulated to help Hajime reach his orgasm, the other male flung his head back and shuddered as hot white cum spilled from him in thick ropes, painting both his and Tooru's chest. 

"Tooru," He gasped, riding his orgasm out, a white bliss settling behind his eyes as he came. 

The high eventually faded and he slumped against Tooru, suddenly exhausted. His breaths were heavy, and he winced as Oikawa slid out of him, laying them both down on the bed. Oikawa draped himself across Iwaizumi, hand splayed over his chest, and gave a satisfied smile, his eyelids drooping. "That was the best, Hajime. I feel amazing."

"No complaints here," Hajime mumbled, feeling tiredness settle over him as the warm heat from Tooru's body acted as a blanket. He could feel the stickiness however, and frowned. "We should clean up."

"Can we just stay like this a little bit longer?" Tooru asked, nuzzling into him. "I don't want to leave you yet."

Iwaizumi looked at him, not even bothering to mock him with the fact that Iwaizumi would still be in the same room even if Oikawa left to get wipes- he knew what he meant. So, wrapping his arms around Oikawa, he nodded. "Yeah, we can stay here." After a few minutes, Iwaizumi could feel Tooru begin to doze off, and he allowed himself a smile, hugging Oikawa closer to him. "Happy birthday, Tooru."

"Thanks, Iwa-chan," He mumbled, lips pressed against Iwaizumi's chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He whispered back as his eyelids drooped heavily.

He briefly wondered what Oikawa would do for _his_ birthday. 

 

EXTRA:

 

"Iwa-chan, hurry up!" Oikawa whined, bouncing on his bed. His legs were crossed and he clapped his hands excitedly, watching Iwaizumi sigh and bring his bag over. "I want to open them, come on!"

"Be patient for five minutes, would you?" He grumbled, sitting on the bed next to Oikawa, the mattress creaking with the extra weight. 

"But it's my birthday and you're taking so long! I want to see what Iwa-chan got me," he grinned excitedly, eyes widening as Iwaizumi pulled out three messily wrapped parcels, in all different sizes. He picked one up and laughed, running a finger over the copious amount of sellotape. "I guess auntie didn't help you wrap these ones this year?"

"Shut up." Iwaizumi huffed, pushing the presents towards his boyfriend before looking away, too afraid to look at Oikawa. Shopping for him seemed like it should be easy, but Iiwaizumi was under the extra pressure of making sure his presents stood out from everyone elses'. He had to show he knew him better than anyone else, lest that pout form on Oikawa's face yet again. "Just open them."

"Okay," He picked up the one closest to him and made quick work of the wrapping, until he was shown a pair of shoes. They were sneakers, plain white and ankle height, and just his size. He smiled, and held them in his hands. "Thanks, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "As if I'd get you plain ones. Here, there's a switch at the heel. Turn them on."

"Turn them on...?" He mused as he searched for the switch, eyebrows drawn in confusion. When he found it and flicked it, the bottom of the shoes lit up in the form of small alien heads all the way round, and he squealed. "They light up!"

"I remember you saying you missed the ones you had when we were kids." He said by way of explanation. "They're waterproof, and you can alter them so it flashes continuously or whatever, so..."

"I love them," He set them aside gently, and placed a kiss on Iwaizumi's cheek. "Thankyou."

Hajime grunted in reply and nudged another present towards Tooru, a smaller one. 

Oikawa lifted it and opened it just as fast, chuckling when he saw it. It was one of his favourite photos of them, one that Makki had snapped when he and Iwaizumi had been sitting together at Lunch one day. They were sitting next to each other, Oikawa's long legs flung haphazardly over Iwaizumi's, both of them facing each other with smiles on their faces. He loved it because it looked so genuine. Iwaizumi's smile was soft and loving, the flash of his teeth that were almost never seen, and he could see that his own face was lit up in happiness, too. He sat the frame on his bed side table, covering up his emotion with some teasing. "Iwa-chan, what a romantic you are."

"Shut up, Shittykawa." His face was a furious red and he cleared his throat. "Last one."

When Oikawa opened his last present, a short gasp left his lips, and his voice was a whisper. "Iwa-chan..."

Hajime eyed him picking up the Jersey, hand-sewn by him and his mother. It was the national Japanese men's volleyball team's jersey, except he'd made it with Oikawa's name on the back. It wasn't perfect; the bits he'd been left to sew weren't completely straight lines, not every stitch the same size, but his mother's handiwork had been enough to ensure it wouldn't fall apart. He cleared his throat. "You'll get your own one eventually off the actual team whenever they scout you, but until then you can have this one. It's shabby - that's my fault, sorry- but It'll definitely fit, and-"

Oikawa flung himself onto Iwaizumi, wrapping his arms round his neck and knocking them both down on the bed. He slotted his lips against Iwaizumi's. drawing back only to nuzzle his neck. "I love it. I love you."

"I love you, too." He chuckled as he kissed Oikawa again, letting one of his hands trail through his soft brown curls, pulling him closer. 

Oikawa let out a contented sigh and broke away, peppering kisses on Hajime's cheek. "Can we just stay in? I don't wanna go out now."

"What? No, we've made plans." He tutted, rolling his eyes. "Get your lazy ass off me and go get changed before we're late."

"Fine," He grumbled, pushing himself off Iwaizumi with a pout. "Meanie."

As he began to get changed, Iwaizumi took a deep breath. "Hey, Oikawa? I've got one more present for you."

"You do? Where is it?" He said, head poking back into the room. 

"You can't get it now. But you will..." Iwaizumi nodded once, hoping the blush wasn't racing up his whole face. "Tonight."

Oikawa studied him with pursed lips, then gave a small smile, choosing to trust him. "Alright. Tonight it is."


End file.
